The predominant practice heretofore in supplying grips for handguns, whether they be pistols or automatic weapons, has been that of two substantially equivalent halves of a grip which are fastened to opposite sides of the handle frame. This has been true whether or not the grip halves may be fastened to opposite sides of the frame while leaving the perimeter wall of the frame exposed, or whether the grip halves when installed completely encompass the frame. Although virtually any type or variety of grip can be devised in accordance with this structural approach having two entirely separate grip halves has presented problems not only in initial installation of the grip, but in subsequent removal and replacement. Such problems have remained whether or not the grip material chosen be a wood material or snythetic material of equal hardness, or a resilient moldable elastomeric material.
It is therefore among the objects of the invention to provide a new and improved grip for a hand gun wherein the grip itself is an integral material, elastomeric to a degree, and molded initially with a pocket for reception of the handle frame when the grip is applied to the hand gun.
Another object of the invention is to provide a new and improved grip for a hand gun which comprises a single mass of molded elastomeric material provided with a pocket for reception of the handle frame of such character that the grip can be readily applied to the frame, but wherein once applied it is secure in position against inadvertent removal.
Another object of the invention is to provide a new and improved molded single piece grip for a hand gun where a pocket is formed in the grip for reception of the handle frame, the pocket being specially formed so as not to impair dependable action of the hammer spring.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a new and improved grip for a hand gun consisting of a single molded mass with an appropriate pocket for the handle frame wherein there is a separable reinforcement mass within the pocket area capable of being spread during insertion and removal of the frame into the pocket, but which, once the frame has been inserted, prevents depression of opposite sides of the grip in the area of the pocket, thereby assuring a firm solid mass when the grip is in use.
With these and other objects in view, the invention consists of the construction arrangement and combination of the various parts of the device serving as examples of embodiments of the invention whereby the objects contemplated are attained, as hereinafter disclosed in the specification and drawings, and pointed out in the appended claims.